Wireless communication systems include so-called third generation (3G) and fourth generation (4G) networks. These systems may support multimedia services via high capacity data rates to and from wireless communication devices (WCDs). Some commercial wireless communication systems utilize multi-channel time division multiplexing (TDM), wherein a radio access network (RAN) may schedule transmissions to and from WCDs in timeslots on two or more wireless channels. However, performing this scheduling purely based on known techniques, such as first-come-first-served services or weighted fair queuing services, may result in inefficient use of the system's wireless capacity.